The Genkai Of Oz: A YYH Parody
by neo-Aeris144
Summary: Genkai's a wizard,Hiei's a munchkin,and Botan has an alter evil ego.Who knew?If you're a writer who likes HieiXKur fics,STAY AWAY! PG-13(i think it should be R)for unwanted adult stuff.
1. Genkai's a freakin psychic

Disclaimer: Me nor my friend owns Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. If either of us did, we'd be rolling in the dough and closing down any YYH yaoi sites. Everyone in YYH is straight. (With a few exceptions)  
The Genkai Of Oz A YYH Parody Cast ZimmyChild (ZC) and Ace (who are sisters)--Directors/Writers Yusuke- Dorothy ((Yusuke: Hey!  
Cast: attempts to conceal laughter  
Zc: Aw c'mon........... Fine, we'll make you a guy!  
Cast: Awwww (except Hiei who "hn"s) )  
Yusuke- changed to- Dorsuke ((Yusuke: Stupid name!  
Ace: What, you want Dorothy?  
Yusuke: Never-mind whistles )  
Hiei- Tinman / Munchkin ((Hiei: Munchkin? MUNCHKIN?  
ZC: Sorry, but there's a cast shortage! The only munchkins are you and Koenma!  
Hiei: Grrr.  
Kurama laughs, thinking of the "Lullaby League"  
Koenma: At least you're not the shortest!  
Hiei: You can turn taller, remember? Koenma: Oh yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh)  
Kuwabara- Scarecrow (( all laugh except Kuwabara  
Kuwabara: What?  
Yusuke: pats Kuwabara's back If you only had a brain.  
Kuwabara: delayed reaction ......... Hey!  
Hiei: smirks )  
Kurama.  
((Ace: What are we gonna put him as?  
ZC: Well, the only main part left is the... Cowardly Lion.  
Ace: But he's not Cowardly! And he's not a Lion, either.  
ZC: Yeah, he's just kick-ass Kurama!  
Kuwabara: Hey! I resent that! You put me as the Scarecrow without a second thought.  
Ace: Shut up. You really DON'T have a brain.  
Hiei: hides small laughter  
Kurama: May I make a suggestion? whispers to ZC who nods )  
Kurama- The-Not-So-Cowardly, "Cowardly" Fox.  
Genkai- Oz/ Professor Marvel ((Genkai: I hate being title character.  
Kuwabara: Why is it called the title character?  
Ace: Because her name is in the title, moron!  
Kuwabara: Oh)  
Keiko- Auntie Em ((Genkai: Let me guess, shortage of people?  
directors / writers nod  
Kuwabara: Wow! You must be psychic!  
Everyone)  
Botan- Wicked Witch / Miss Gultch ((Everyone (except Hiei, Directors, and Botan): WHAT?  
Hiei: OO  
Botan: Oh goodie!  
Ace ZC : Cast shortage)  
Yukina- Glinda, The Good Witch of the North.... Pole (hey, she's a Koorime, isn't she)  
((Hiei: !!! surprised Yukina is even in it  
Kuwabara: Hey! All right!  
Hiei: The only scene you have with her is the second to last one, so don't get your hopes up!  
Kuwabara: Why are you so protective of Yukina, anyway? starts to put on "headband of love"  
Hiei: gives the "if-you-say-another-word-I'll-personally-kick-your-ass-to-Reikai-and-back-and-rip-that-idiotic-thing-off-your-head" glare  
Ace: KUWABARA! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT HEADBAND OFF, NOW! Kuwabara meeps and takes headband off Let's get started with the show, shall we?  
ZC: What about the flying monkeys?  
Ace: Uh.... Hiei?  
Hiei: intensifies glare  
Ace: Just kidding! Uh..We'll just get random demons)  
Act I, Scene I Setting: Table with fake chicks (as in baby chickens) on it. Keiko sitting on chair with "Auntie Em" costume on. Yusuke walks in with his normal clothing.  
Kuwabara: (off camera) Wait a minute! Why doesn't Urameshi have a costume?  
ZC: We don't exactly have a costume for a male Dorothy.  
Yusuke: sticks tongue out  
ZC: Okay! Lights, camera, action!  
Yusuke :Oh... um... with no emotion Auntie Em. Auntie- This is so stupid! She's my GIRLFRIEND, not my Aunt! Even so, why do I have to call her Auntie? Ace: Because it's in the script!  
Yusuke: But in real life I wouldn't-  
ZC: In real life, a tornado wouldn't fling you into a place with midgets who sing, monkey who fly, and a person who melts with water!  
Yusuke: Good point. ahem Auntie Em. Auntie Em. Just listen what Miss Gultch did to Toto-  
Ace: Hold up! We don't have a Toto.  
ZC: Why don't we use Kuwabara's cat?  
Kuwabara: Hey, you can't do that!  
Ace: If you don't let us, well change the script so that the Tinman "accidently" cuts the Scarecrow in half.  
Hiei: smirks  
Kuwabara: Fine! Go ahead!  
Kuwabara's cat stands next to Yusuke  
Yusuke: Like I was saying.... Auntie Em. Auntie Em. Just listen to what Miss Gultch did to Toto. She... waits to be interrupted  
Keiko: Huh? Oh! Uh... Not now, Dorsuke.  
Yusuke: But, Auntie Em, she... waits again  
Keiko: Dorsuke, please! This old incubator is going bad and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks!  
Yusuke: droning in a monotone voice But Miss Gultch hit Toto on the back with a rake, just because she says he gets into her garden everyday and chases her nasty ol' cat. But he doesn't do it everyday. Just once or twice a week. And Toto can't catch her cat anyway.  
Kuw'sCat: Bark!  
ZC: Whoa! That's one good acting cat!  
Ace nudges ZC  
ZC: Oh, sorry.  
Keiko: Now, Dorsuke. Don't get into a ferret-  
Ace: It's fret!  
Keiko: Oh. Don't get into a fret over nothing. Can you please do me a favor and just go somewhere where you won't get into any trouble? under breath Yusuke? Go somewhere where he won't get into any trouble? Pfft!  
Yusuke: leaves Goes to new setting w/ an old fashioned wagon. That's it. Just the wagon still no emotion Maybe Auntie Em's right. I should go somewhere far far away. A place you can't get to by boat or by train. Like over the rain-WHOA! Red flag! Do I HAVE to sing that idiotic song!  
ZC: Well, it is in the script.  
Ace: Nuh-uh! Nooo way! I am NOT going to listen to Yusuke attempt at singing! Not in a billion billion years!  
Yusuke: Well, I'm not THAT bad!  
Ace: You WANT to sing "Over the Rainbow?  
Yusuke: Now that I think about it, I suck. I'm the worst singer ever. Ace: Then we agree. Miss Gultch scene!  
Cast (except directors and Botan): large groan  
Botan: Yay! My big moment!  
ZC: Actually, your big moment is your last scene.  
Botan: Why? What do I do in my last scene?  
ZC.  
Ace: Uh.... Botan? Have you ever seen what happens to the witch in "The Wizard of Oz?  
Botan: shakes head  
ZC: Oi gavach!  
Ace: I'm not telling her! You tell her!  
ZC: No way! Why do I have to tell her?  
Ace: 'Cause I'm not telling her!  
Botan: That's okay! I'll just look at the script!  
ZC grabs Botan's script  
ZC: Have you memorized your lines for the first part?  
Botan: Yeah, but-  
Ace: Then let's get the show on the road!  
Botan: Okay..... back to the chick scene, except no more chicks. Just a table and a chair in cheery voice Gail! Hey Gail!  
Keiko: enters Uh.... I thought my name was Auntie Em in the show.  
ZC: Your full name is Emily Gail.  
Keiko: Oh.  
Ace: And Botan, try to act meaner.  
Botan: Okaley dokaley! ahem in not-as-cheery-but-still-a-little-cheery-voice Gail! Gail!  
Keiko: Hi there, Miss Gultch.  
Botan: I need to talk to you about Dorsuke.  
Keiko: Why? What has Dorsuke done?  
Botan: Oh, nothin' to worry about. His dog just bit me. I just wanted to let you know I'm fine.  
Ace: No, no, no! Your line is with really good acting "What has he done?! Just LOOK at this bite on my leg"  
Botan: Well, I thought that was kinda a mean thing to say an-  
Ace: MISS GULTCH IS EVIL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN!  
Botan: Oh... okay.... depressed sort of way What has he done? Just look at this bite on my leg.  
Keiko: He bit ya?  
Botan: Of course not, silly! His dog.  
Ace: smacks face  
Keiko: Oh, so he bit his dog, eh?  
Yusuke: enters with Kuwabara's cat  
Botan: Will you please let me see-  
Ace: really really angry at bad acting OKAY!! THAT'S IT! hits Botan with Botan's broom/oar/flying thingy.  
Botan: suddenly becomes good actress with alter evil ego If you don't hand over THAT dog, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take your whole farm! There are laws protecting people against dogs who bite!  
Yusuke: Ha ha! Yeah, right! I would kick your ass before-  
ZC: YUSUKE!  
Yusuke: Right, right. It's not in the script. ahem emotionless Oh, Toto? You can't. You mustn't. Please Auntie Em, don't let her take Toto.  
Botan: Here's the order that allows me to take him. Unless you want to go against THE LAW! gives Keiko paper  
Keiko: We can't go against the law, Dorsuke. I'm afraid poor Toto will have to go.  
Yusuke: Fine, take the dumb mutt.  
Kuwabara: Hey! Yusuke: Sorry. Take the dumb CAT.  
Kuwabara: Much better.  
ZC: YUSUKE!! holds Muramune (aka really really REALLLLLY PAINFUL sword) menacingly  
Yusuke: Oh crap suddenly good acting Oh, no! I won't let you! You wicked old witch! I'll bite you myself!  
Botan: ignores Yusuke Here's what I'm taking him in so he won't BITE me again. gives Keiko cage to put "Toto" in  
Keiko: puts Kuwabara's cat in cage  
Yusuke: acts (badly) like he is crying and exits Boo hoo.  
Botan: carries cage and exits BUT Kuwabara's cat escapes dramatically  
Yusuke is sitting down near the wagon (yeah, that wagon). Kuwabra's cat comes and sits next to him  
Yusuke: bad acting Toto! You escaped. I'm overjoyed. We have to ditch this place, man. C'mon, let's go.  
END SCENE Act I, Scene II Professor Marvel's Wagon-thingy (not that one. A different one). Genkai is sitting with weird turban thingy two sizes too big  
Genkai: grrr Hello..... Dorsuke.  
Yusuke: plays along because he doesn't care anyway How did you know my name?  
Genkai: I'm a freakin psychic.  
Yusuke: You don't look like a psychic. You look like an wrinkly old hag.  
Genkai: holds up pinky You see this? I can kick your ass with this. So shut up.  
Yusuke: Sorry under-breath Grandma.  
Ace: Genkai, do you even know your lines?  
Genkai: Yes, they suck.  
ZC: Did you look at the script?  
Genkai: No.  
ZC: Then how do you know they suck?  
Genkai: I'm a freakin psychic.  
Ace: I think it's better this way anyway.  
Genkai: Okay. Dorsuke, you are running away from home because blah blah blah and Auntie Em is hurt blah blah blah so better go back.  
Yusuke: Right. Okay, bye exits  
Not-so-dramatic tornado scene ensues with a bunch of stuff happening all at once and we're to lazy to write about it cause it's boring any way.  
Act I Scene III Munchkinland scene. Just imagine... well... Munchkin land! Except crapier scenery. (We have a low budget, okay?!)  
Yusuke: Whoa! Look at this place. Toto, I don't think we're in Ningenkai anymore.  
ZC: It's Kansas! It's a famous line! You can't screw it up!  
Yusuke: Fine! Toto, I don't think we're in KANSAS anymore. We must be grits teeth over the rainbow.  
Kuwa'sCat: Bark!  
Bubble holding a very dressed up Yukina comes floating in. Hiei, who is hiding behind bushes with Koenma, starts to actually pay attention.  
Yukina: in very sweet voice Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?  
Yusuke: Time out, do we have to say witch?  
Ace: Yeah, or the other line wouldn't make since.  
Yusuke: Fine! looks around Who, me? I'm no witch!  
Yukina: points to Kuwabara's cat Then is that the witch?  
Kuwa'sCat: Rrruff!  
Yusuke: Who, Toto? No way! He's my dog. It's Toto, man, Toto.  
Yukina: Well, I'm a bit confused. The munchkins called me here because a new witch has dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house points to house aka crappy scenery and here you are points to Yusuke and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East points to the feet under the crappy scenery aka the house .  
Yusuke: Cool! I dropped a house on somebody!  
Yukina: Well, the munchkins want to know are you a good witch or a bad witch.  
Yusuke: Uh... what are munchkins?  
Koenma: munchkin laugh  
ZC: Hiei! You have to giggle, too.  
Hiei: No.  
ZC: Okay, just because the munchkin outfit didn't fit, doesn't mean you have to ruin the entire munchkin scene.  
Hiei: Yes it does.  
Kurama: The munchkin costume didn't fit? Was it too small?  
Ace: Actually, it was way too big.  
ZC: We had to borrow my little sister's play-gown.  
Kuwabara: tries to stifle laughter, then realizes Hiei would not try to attack because he would be to embarrassed. So he laughs really really loud  
Hiei: still hidden, "giggles" because he is forced to  
ZC: Better. kicks Kuwabara for laughing at Hiei  
Kuwabara: Hey! That hurt!  
Ace: That was the point! Now let's continue. Yukina, start from "The munchkins are"  
Yukina: ahem The munchkins are the little people that live-  
Hiei: I AM NOT LITTLE!  
Ace: I know, Hiei. I know. Yukina, please continue.  
Yukina: Are the little people who live in this land. You can all come out now! Come out!  
Koenma hops out in "Lollipop Guild" Munchkin outfit.  
ZC: waits Come on, Hiei.  
Hiei: You can't make me!  
ZC: Oh yes we can.  
Hiei: I liked to see you try.  
Ace: Oh, Yukina! We have something really important to tell you!  
Yukina: What is it?  
Kurama: Uh-oh.  
Hiei: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!  
Kurama: Hiei, I advise you to come out. I'm sure it isn't THAT bad.  
Hiei: DAMN YOU! You'll pay! YOU'LL ALL PAY! comes out from hiding place with pink fluffy pajamas on for the "Lullaby League" giving the most intense "if-you-say-a-word-I'll-personally-kick-your-ass-to-Reikai-and-back-and-then-torture-you-with-the-power-of-all-heaven-and-hell-glare" that ever existed.  
Yusuke: If he wasn't glaring, I'd be rolling on the floor laughing my ass off right now.  
Kuwabara: on the verge of tears from holding in incredible amounts of laughter  
Koenma:....... Man, that sucks.  
Hiei: Well, Hiei was using some...... inappropriate language SOOO, we're not going to repeat it. The main idea he was trying get across was "IF YOU SAY A &$& WORD I'LL #&# SEND OUT MY #&#!#$ BLACK DRAGON FOR YOUR #&$# ##$#. AND YOUR LITTLE $$ DOG, TOO  
Kurama: OO Daaaaang.  
Kuwabara: I think he picked up some things from Yusuke.  
Yusuke: looking up words in dictionary No WAY I used THOSE words.  
Kurama: grabs dictionary eyes widen bigger DAAAAANG.  
Kuwabara: grabs dictionary Uhhhh.  
Kurama: turns the upside-down dictionary right-side up  
Kuwabara: Oh. looks again HOLY CRAP!  
Yukina: Oh my.  
Genkai: smirk  
Keiko: Was that censored?  
Directors: nod  
ZC: Well, I think everyone has... um.... commented on that... uh... original use of words. So why don't we-  
Ace: Hold on! Where's Botan? (Hey, that rhymed)  
ZC: We don't need her for a while.  
Ace: Yeah, but ever since I hit her with her broom-slash-oar-slash-flying thingy, she has been acting... different.

Speaking of the devil! Botan appears.  
Botan: cackles evilly Yes, I have turned evil! I'm going to take over this play! And instead of flying monkeys, I got evil yaoi fangirls to ruin the script! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
HieiKurama: extremely shocked expressions  
ZC: Oh crap! They're in the script room!  
Ace: Damn! There's no stopping them now! Just watch your tongues!  
Kurama: looks at Hiei I love a man in uni- OH GOD, NO!!! HELP!! whacks self multiple times  
EvilYaoiFangirls(EYFs): evil giggles  
Yusuke: laughing his head off  
Kuwabara: with confused expression What's yaoi?  
Everybody stops what they're doing  
Ace: He doesn't know what "yaoi" is?! Oi gavach!  
ZC: I'm not telling him! You tell him!  
Ace: No way! Why do I have to tell him?  
ZC: 'Cause I'm not telling him!  
Ace: Yusuke, you tell him.  
Yusuke: can't say anything 'cause he's still laughing his head off  
ZC: Uh... Keiko?  
Keiko: You're not throwing this job on me!  
Ace: Yukina?  
Yukina: I'm afraid I don't know what it is either. But by everyone's expressions, I don't think I want to know.  
ZC: A nice girl like you shouldn't know. I'LL tell Kuwabara.  
Ace: Yay! Go ZC!  
Zc: You owe me big time! Okay Kuwabara, come over here. whispers  
Kuwabara: O.O bursts out laughing Ace kicks him really hard  
Kurama: carefully picking his words Unfortunately, Hiei and I are usually the main victims in their evil fics. covers mouth before he says anything more  
EYF(singular): He he he he! But you're not the ONLY people! I'm a Yusuke x Kurama fan myself.  
Yusuke: snaps up from laughing WHAT?!? ARE YOU NUTS!? I'M STRAIGHT! I'M GOING OUT WITH KEIKO!!! TAKE THIS!! REI GUN, DOUBLE!! fires two blasts toward the EYF  
EYF: is seen completely unhurt when the dust clears evil giggle Don't you know that characters can't harm fanfic writers?  
Yusuke: WHAT?! looks over at the Directors/ Writers  
Directors: nod solemnly  
Ace: How do you think we got the costume on Hiei?  
Hiei: closing mouth with duct tape nods angrily  
ZC: What are we gonna do?  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Ace: WHAT?!? WHO'S ENDING THE FIRST PART HERE?  
EYFs: We'll give you one guess!  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	2. EYFs are going to the Superbowl!

ZC: Ace! Some people actually reviewed!

Ace: No waaaay.

ZC: Look! shows her reviews

Ace: Oh my god! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ahem Back to the story! Oh wait. Disclaimer: blah blah don't own YYH (or Wizard of Oz) blah blah wish I did blah blah don't sue blah blah. And I want to clear one thing up: I have nothing against male/male (or female/female) relations. It's just that the YYH Gang are ALL STRAIGHT AS AN INCREDIBLY STRAIGHT ARROW. ahem Now back to the story!

Keiko: But those EYFs changed the script! I know that someone is gonna say something nasty sooner or later. I don't want to be scarred for life!

ZC: The guys just have to be really careful. Especially Kurama, Hiei, and maybe Yusuke. Kuwabara and Koenma don't have much to worry about.

Yusuke: Apparently being the most disliked character has it's good points, heh Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: You can say that again............HEY! There are people who like me!

Yusuke: Yeah, I saw both of them yesterday.

Koenma: Thank goodness I have a baby body! Or I would be in deep trouble.

Ace: Okay, people, let's get a move on! We're at the part where the munchkins come out and Glinda has her first song.

Yukina: Goodie! ahem singing Come out, come out, where ever you are and meet the young fellow who fell from a star. He fell from the sky, he fell very far, and Kansas he says is the name of his star

Munchkins: Hiei (who still has duct tape on) is only doing it because he's forced Kansas he says is the name of his star.

Yukina: He brings you good news, or haven't you heard? When he fell out of Kansas a miracle occurred.

Yusuke: singing reluctantly It really was no miracle, what happened was just this. This wind began to pitch, the house to twitch, and suddenly the hinges started to un-hitch. Just then the witch, to satisfy an itch went riding on her broom stick, thumbing for a hitch.

Koenma: Oh, what happened next was rich!

Munchkins: Hiei (you won't believe this, but he has duct tape over his mouth) is just about fuming The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch, it landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch WHICH was not a healthy SITUation for the wicked with, who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch of what was once the wicked witch.

Koenma: Uhh.....what's the next line?

Directors flipping through the script carefully looking for any...changesby the EYFs. One of them grabs the script again and the Directors start chasing her

Ace: Uh....let's just skip to the song right before the Witch comes in...the "Tral-la-la" thing. We're kinda busy.

Hiei: rips of duct tape from mouth (bet you didn't see that coming) YEEESSS!!! everyone stares at Hiei for his sudden outburst of happiness What? I don't want to sing that idiotic "Lullaby League " song! And "Ding-Dong The Witch is Dead". But I really love the dress-HEY! NO I DON'T!!! WHO'S THE &$# BAKA THAT WROTE THAT?!?!?

EYF: evil giggle

ZC: Wait! That may be Jesanae Tekani's friend! ( check the reviews for this story ) GET HER!

Hiei: tries to go at Hiei-super-speed to catch the EYF, but trips ARG! STUPID NINGEN CLOTHES! This dress cringes is too long!

Kuwabara: Even THAT'S too big on you! You really are a shrimp!

Kurama: I think you look beautiful in -CRAP! NOT AGAIN! Hiei, gimme some of that duct tape!!

Hiei: puts duct tape back on mouth and tosses it to Kurama...but an EYF intercepts! And she's at the 50 yard line! 40! 30! 10 yards! TOUCHDOWN!! ahem Uh..back to our regularly scheduled program

Kurama: NOOO! covers mouth with hands to ensure no more...uh...that stuff

ZC: All right people! Huddle up!

Yusuke: Okay, it was almost funny the first time, but don't over do it.

ZC: Oh...right.

Ace: Back on track! Everyone in the scene has to sing the "Tra-la-la" song. And will someone PLEASE restrain Botan before it is her turn to go on?

Kuwabara: What?! No way your still letting HER stay here! After she let loose these..these..things! points to EYFs (Although I must admit, some of the stuff they do is pretty entertaining.)

HieiKurama: WE HEARD THAT!!

Kuwabara: Eep.

ZC: Come on, Kuwabara. More emotion!

Kuwabara: Fine! ahem EEP!

ZC: There ya go.

Ace: BACK ON TRACK!!! Sing the "Tra-la-la" song already!

Hiei: I'm not spending one more second in this outfit. Those EYFs are already going crazy AND THIS DRESS ISN'T HELPING!!!!

Kurama: I'll help you get undress-ARG!!! WHY ARE THEY PICKING ON MEEEEEEEE??

ZC: Because it's easier to imagine you saying things like that?

Kurama: pulls off a Hiei-glare

ZC: I'm kidding! Not serious! Don't kill me!

Ace: OKAY, PEOPLE! You see this!? points to ground That's "on track". That's where we're SUPPOSED to be. You know where we are? KAA-BOOM!! flings arms dramatically away from the imaginary "track" to show that the group is very far away from it

Yukina: Please, Hiei, just cooperate. We're almost done.

Hiei: Hn. Fine.

Everyone on set: Hiei and Yusuke reluctantly Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-

Botan: appears in very realistic special effects with two EYFs next to her evil cackle

Ace: Botan! You're entrance is WAY early!And get those EYFs to leave! (Since when do we have such good effects?)

Botan: I'll enter whenever I please! And these are my top girls! They're not leaving my side!

EYF#1: And we think it's about time we end this chapter!

Cast: 'cept EYFs and Botan WHAT?!?! We've just started!

EYF#2: But before we leave, I'd like to say something ahem

Surveillance camera: $350

Stealth gear to hide it in the changing room: $490

Bribing the (not-so-)grim reaper in to doing this "Mastercard" bit: $65

Having video of Hiei CHANGING into a DRESS: Priceless.

Hiei: WHAT!?! WHERE?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Genkai: I didn't even get to do anything in this chapter.

Ace: You-

Genkai: rock so much I don't HAVE to do anything to be cool. I know.

Ace: How did you-?

Genkai: I'm a freakin psychic.

EYF#1: We're done here! That's all for now! evil cackle

Botan: AHEM

EYF#1: Sorry. I mean evil giggle


	3. insert funny title

ZC: Do I HAVE to say the stupid disclaimer? Ace already said it, like, two times! Well, here it is: Don't own Yu yu Hakusho or Wizard of Oz. We have no problem with yaoi (or yuri) but everyone here IS STRAIGHT. Okay so let's begin! Yusuke, your line.  
Yusuke: What? Oh. ahem Who the heck is she? points to Botan I tought I killed the stinkin' witch.  
Yukina: This is her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West. She's much uglier than the other one.  
Botan: vein pops out  
Yukina: I mean... She's much WORSE than the other one.  
Botan: with witch costume on Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? points to Yusuke   
Yusuke: Hell yeah!  
Yukina: to Botan Aren't you forgeting something?  
Botan: The ruby slippers! Yes! goes to crappy scenery aka house They're gone! The ruby slippers! What have you done with them?! Give them back to me or I'll-  
Yukina: It's too late! There they are, and there they'll stay!  
everyone looks at Yusuke's feet  
Yusuke: What are you guys look-WHAT THE?!? Yusuke has ruby slippers on  
Kuwa'sCat: BWHAHAHAHA!  
Yusuke: What the? Why are you laughing?  
Kuwa'sCat: I've always hated you.  
Yusuke: I helped you out once!  
Kuwa'sCat: I could've taken care of myself.  
Ace: Hold up! Since when do cats talk?  
ZC: Haven't you seen Sailor Moon?  
Ace: But that's an anime! This-uh... oh... please continue.  
Yusuke: What the &#? No way I'm wearing glittery high-heels! THEY HAVE BOWS ON 'EM!  
Botan: Then hand over the slippers!  
ZC: No, Yusuke! Don't give them to her!  
Yusuke: They're just props!  
Ace: Yes... uh... about that. These are actually the REAL MAGICAL ruby slippers!  
Kuwabara: Let me get this straight. Almost everything you have is crappy except for the ruby slippers, which you could proabaly get hundred of thousands of dollars for and buy better scenery.  
ZC: shock Um... well, actually... yes. So Yusuke give the slippers to us. We'll give you these spray-painted sneakers. holds up Converse  
Yusuke: Fine! trys to take them off but they electrically shock him What the? Ace: Wait! I thought it was too easy to get those slippers!  
Flashback  
in dimly lighted room  
Ace: So, these are the genuine article?  
MysteriousPerson: Yes, the real ruby slippers!  
Ace: They'll be perfect for the fanfic!  
MP: You's going to be Dorothy?  
Ace: Uh... heh heh... Urameshi Yusuke.  
MP: giggles evilly Perfect. That'll be three dollars  
End Flashback  
Ace: Oh no, I get it now!  
ZC: What?  
Ace: The Mysterious Person! It said on her shirt "They're more than just friends!  
ZC: What? That means she must have been -gasp- an EVIL YAOI FANGIRL!  
EYF: takes picture of Yusuke evil giggle I'll get at least five hundred dollars for this on E-Bay!  
DifferentEYF: also takes pictue Excuse me now, I need to use my Photoshop evil giggle  
Botan: This will make it mych easier to take the slippers! trys to take them but gets shocked WHAT?!? EYF#1: Read the bottom of the shoe.  
Botan: somehow gets Yusuke to lift his foot "The Real Ruby Slippers: Edited by the Evil Yaoi Fangirls" So? Your working for me, remember?  
EYF#2: You got it it backwards, missy! Fanfic writers ALWAYS overpower the characters! BWHAHAHAHAHA!  
Botan: Oh, fiddle sticks.  
EYF#1: But we'll keep working working for you! As long as you supply us with OUR kind of doujinshis.  
Kurama: HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK WE'RE GAY!  
ZC: Ace and I have travled to the far courners of the internet. You don't want to know, Kurama. You don't want to know.  
Hiei: How many many people DON'T think we're gay?  
Ace: Oh, a lot! But they all LOVE you guys! ZC: For example, we know you're not gay. And Ace is madly in love with Hiei.  
Hiei: sweatdrop Your kidding, right?  
Ace: YES, SHE'S KIDDING!!! strangles ZC He's a cartoon character! I don't have any feelings for him!!!! Besides, ZC, your walls are covered with pictures of you and Kurama!  
ZC: Heh heh heh.  
Kurama: sweatdrops So which is wrose? EYF or the THEIR kind?  
Ace: OKAY, PEOPLE! Back on track! ahem  
Botan: I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too! holds up oar  
Everyone: gasp  
ZC: The oar! That's where it went!  
Botan: waves oar and she and the EYFs disapper  
ZC: They're gone! Yay!  
Ace: trys to go in the script room Crap! It's locked!  
KuramaHiei: Nooooooooooooo!  
Kurama: This is so unfair!  
Kuwabara: I feel un-loved.  
Yukina: pats him on back  
Hiei: GLARE  
Genkai: I'm going to end this chapter now.  
Ace: Only writers/directors can end it! How-  
Genkai: annoyed I'm..... a freakin..... psychic!  
Ace: Oh. Right. Bye, everyone.  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. One out of the two fruits we hate

ZC: Well, the EYFs are gone. For now. I think we should continue.  
Ace: Yeah. Disclaimer: Too lazy to repeat. Check other chapters. Let's see, what part of the fanfic are we at?  
Yusuke: The end.  
ZC: Of the munchkin scene. Uh... I think it's Yukina's line.  
Yukina: ahem I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz, the safer you'll sleep.  
Yusuke: Well no duh, I wanna get outta here. But what am I goona do? Call up a tornado to take me back? Can't do that!  
Yukina: I suppose that's true. The only person that can help you is the great and powerful Wizard of Oz herself. Koenma bows. After he relizes Hiei isn't bowing, he floats up and pulls him down  
Yusuke: holds chin with hand Wizard of Oz, eh? Is she a good guy or bad guy?  
Yukina: Oh very good, but very mysterious. She lives in Emerald City which is quite a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick?  
Yusuke: sarcastically Oh, yes. Haven't you noticed? I've been holding it the whole time. But seriously, no. I have no sweeping device on hand.  
Yukina: Well, then you'll have to walk. The munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkin Land.  
Yusuke: And somehow I'll magically know how to get to Emerald City?  
Yukina: All you have to do is follow the yellow brick-  
Ace: Wait, wait! Sorry, we couldn't find any yellow bricks. It's just a...... red brick road.  
Yusuke: What do you mean you couldn't find yellow bricks?!? Couldn't you've just painted them yellow?!?! I mean, who's gonna follow a RED brick road?  
Ace: We didn't paint it because.................... stuff. Please continue!  
Yukina: All you have to do is follow the red brick road.  
Yusuke: But that's so stup-  
Yukina: Just follow the red brick red. disappears in bubble thingy  
Koenma: Follow the red brick road!  
Hiei: What they said.  
ZC: Time for the song. Hiei? Sing along.  
Hiei: Hn. Okay. EveryoneOnSet(which is only three people and one cat, remember): Follow the red brick road. Follow the red brick road. Follow follow follow follow follow the red brick road.  
We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
We hear she is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there waz.  
If ever, oh ever, a wiz there waz, the Wizard of Oz is one be-coz Be-coz, be-coz, be-coz, be-coz, be-coz-  
Be-coz of the wonderful things she does(Yusuke: Yeah, right.  
We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
Yusuke and Kuwa'sCat exit  
Hiei: FINALLY! goes Hiei-super-speed to the changing room, makes sure to destroy the camera, and changes into his regular clothes Ace: Okay now it's the...... oh no. Scarecrow scene.  
Kuwabara: Yeah, alright! I actually get to do something.  
Ace: Put this on. And hurry up. shoves Scarecrow costume towards Kuwabara  
Kuwabara: Uh...okay. goes into changing room changes comes out with patched up ugly costume with straw coming out of it Well, this is embarrassing.  
Yusuke: It's nothing compared to Hiei.  
Hiei: glare  
ZC: Let's just get started!  
Act I, Scene IV The red brick road splits. In the middle is a fake corn feild with Kuwabara standing in front of a pole looking grumpy (and stupid  
ZC: Ace? We have a problem.  
Ace: trying to unlock script room with bobby pin What is it?  
ZC: What do we do if the Scarecrow is taller than the pole that he's suppose to be hanging off of?  
Ace: Just-I don't know! Pretend or something!  
ZC: Okay, I guess there's no delaying it any longer. Let's get started.  
Yusuke: enters Uh. looks to the left path looks to the right path Isn't this just peachy-keen. Which way do we go now?  
Kuwabara: Uh... um... Line?  
ZC: You point left and then you say "Pardon me, but that's a nice way to go"  
Kuwabara: Oh points right That way's okay.  
Yusuke: What the? Who said that?  
Kuwa'sCat: He did. points to Kuwabara  
Yusuke: Toto, don't be stupid! Idiots can't talk! looks away from Kuwabara  
Kuwabara: Uhh..... Line?  
ZC: whacks self Point the other direction and say "That ways a pretty nice way, too"  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah! points right again That way's cool, too.  
Yusuke: That's funny, he's still pointing THE SAME DIRECTION AS BEFORE.  
Kuwabara: Uh? Oh! points left  
Yusuke: Hey, even funnier. He's pointing a different direction.  
Kuwabara: Lin-  
ZC: Point in BOTH directions and say "Of course, people do go both ways"!!!! Ace: gives up trying to unlock script room What's all the yelling about?  
ZC: KuwaBAKA here forgot his lines.  
Kuwabara: I didn't forget them. I never knew them.  
ZC: whacks self You know what, better yet-whacks Kuwabara  
Kuwabara: Ow, hey!  
Ace: sigh Here, I thought this might happen. I wrote all his lines on these cue cards. Koenma, hold these up for me.  
Koenma: floats to eye-level Why me?  
Ace: You have nothing else to do.  
Koenma: Oh, alright. holds up cue cards  
Kuwabara: ahem points arms both ways Of course, people do go both ways.  
Yusuke: You can read?  
Kuwabara: shakes head nods shakes head nods  
Yusuke: Are you stupid? Or can't you make up your mind?  
Kuwabara: All of the above.  
Ace: THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE. How could you POSSIBLY get it wrong? Your lines are right in front of you!!!! Where's Botan's broom-slash-oar-slash-flying thingy when you need it?  
Kuwabara: Oh ahem That's the problem. I can't make up my mind. 'Cause I haven't got a brain.  
Yusuke: Yes, the first step recovery is admitting you have a problem, Kuwabara. But how can you talk if don't have a brain?  
Kuwabara: I don't know. But some people who don't have brains do an awful lot of talking.  
Yusuke: You can say that again! I guess we haven't met properly. WAASSSSUUUPPP!  
Kuwabara: How do you do?  
Ace: sniker That's the one thing I never expected Kuwabara to say.  
Yusuke: I've just been sucked from my home with a cat that hates me with EYFs changing the script. I'm just fine.  
Kuwabara: Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see it's very tedious having a pole stuck up your back.  
Yusuke: Um.....Okay. What does that have to do with you?  
Kuwabara: Just play along, Urameshi!  
Yusuke: Fine. Can you get down?  
Kuwabara: No, I'm stuck.  
Yusuke: I guess I'm going to have to help you down. pulls him onto the red brick road  
Kuwabara: does a really fake fall and fake stuffing falls out There goes some of me again!  
Yusuke: Are you gonna die now?  
Kuwabara: Of coure not! I just pick it up and stuff it back it in again! Yusuke: Oh poo.  
Ace: You know what, this is pathetic. No one wants to read a scene with you two in it. They're just gonna keep scrolling down muttering "C'mon, c'mon. Where's Kurama saying all that stuff that the EYFs are making him say? I want Hiei in that dress! Or at least him changing into it"  
Kurama: You disturb me greatly.  
Ace: I'm just sayin! There's a lot of EYFs reading this! Or at least a couple NTEBSEYFs.  
ZC: What are those?  
Ace: Not That Evil But Sorta Evil Yaoi Fangirls.  
ZC: Oh. Kay.  
Ace: I want to go to the Tinman scene. Hiei! Costume change!  
Hiei: goes into changing room comes out wearing an AWESOME silver tuxedo Grrrr.  
ZC: Whoa! THAT'S the Tinman costume? Since when do we have a COOL costume?  
Ace: I thought Hiei deserved something cool after the....... dress.  
Hiei: I DON'T wear tuxedos.  
EYF: magically appears That's not fair! We all want Hiei to be tortured! See! I even painted the OTHER Tinman costume pink with white hearts! holds it up  
ZC: AH-HA! Everyone, ATTACK HER WHILE SHE'S ALONE!  
EYF: EEP! disappers  
everyone slams into each other where the EYF was seconds before  
Ace:Owwww.  
Kurama: is under Hiei AHH!! Get off of me!  
Hiei: ARG!! quickly gets off Kurama: Your always on top-NO!!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!! hits head against wall-DONK DONK DONK DONK  
Ace: after everyone got up and dusted themselves off Um.... Let's go to the tree scene right before the Tinman scene.  
Act I Scene V a bunch of cardboard trees and a fake cottage-thingy  
Yusuke: walks up to tree Oh yipptee-doo. App---wait a minute. These aren't apples. They're lemons!  
KuramaHiei: LEMONS!?!? starts pounding on the studio door GET US OUT OF HERE!  
Trees: evil giggles  
Yusuke: Uh-oh. I know those evil giggles anywhere.  
Trees: TIME TO FINISH THE CHAPTER!  
ZC: Aw, crap. Fine.  
Ace: We didn't DO anything in this chapter!  
KuramaHiei: now trying to break down door with battering ram  
ZC: Stop it, guys!! Stop it!!! We need you!  
Kurama: The EYFs have LEMONS!!! We're NOT staying!  
Kuwabara:I don't get it.  
everyone stops what they're doing  
ZCAce: Oi gavach! END OF CHAPTER 4!! 


	5. The Bubbley One

Ace: Yo. Disclaimer: See last four chapters. Sooo... who's gonna gonna tell Kuwabara about lemons? looks at ZC  
ZC: Oh no! I'm not telling! Do you remember not too long ago when Kuwabara was ignorant of another embarrassing fact?  
Ace: I seem to recall such an event.  
Flashback to Chapter 1  
ZC: A nice girl like you shouldn't know. I'LL tell Kuwabara.  
Ace:Yay! Go ZC!  
Zc: You owe me big time! Okay Kuwabara, come over here. whispers  
End of Flashback  
Ace: Why isn't the "C" in "ZC" capitialized?  
ZC: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! I told Kuwabara about yaoi, now YOU tell him about lemons!  
Kuwabara: I know what lemons are! They're small, egg-shaped, ediable citrus fruits with pale-yellow rinds and a juciy, sour pulp, rich in vitamin C.  
Ace: He's so dumb he's a genius!  
Kuwabara: Hey! Don't call me names!Um, What's a genius anyway?  
Ace: Well, here goes nothin. whispers to Kuwabara what a "lemon" is  
Kuwabara: motioless for seconds............ even more seconds......... seconds............... Yusuke hits him I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!! THAT'S JUST NASTY!!! Thank god there's no fics about me!  
EYF/Tree: Who ever said that?  
Kuwabara: twitch twitch AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
ZC: The sooner we get this scene is over with, the sooner we can leave.  
Hiei: still helping Kurama with the battering ram.... We're leaving NOW.  
ZC: sigh walks over to door and stops Hiei and Kurama points to sign that says "MADE BY AND FOR FANFIC WRITERS. Can not be destroyed by characters  
Kurama:Where did you get all this fanfic property, anyway?  
Ace: smiles Inheritance.  
Kurama: Inheritance? From wh-  
ZC: Okay, let's get started now, shall we? Hiei, we gave you a cool costume. Technically, you're not in the tree-scene thing anyway. So can you please just go up? The EYFs won't be near you.  
Hiei: Can't you just destroy the EYFs?  
ZC: Okay, we've told you a billion times: characters can't hurt fanfic writers!  
Kurama: What? But you-  
Ace: We're BOTH fanfic writers AND characters, if you haven't noticed. The same goes for all the EYFs. So that means-  
ZC: Wait a minute, Ace. Who said they were all fic writers?  
Ace: Uh? What do you mean? Of course they're all-  
ZC: Maybe not! They're Evil Yaoi FanGIRLS. Not fanfic writers. I'm sure some of them are authors of thos terrible terrible yaoi storys, but not all of them.  
Ace: A loophole! But we don't have any time to do anything about it. Let's just get going. Yusuke, it's your line.  
Act I, Scene VI Yusuke: No way! I'm not working with these sickos! points to EYFs  
EYF: Aw, come on. We won't do anything THAT bad!  
Yusuke: OF course you'll do stuff THAT bad! Hell, you'll probably do worse!  
Ace: Okay, then skip right to the part where you guys meet the Tinman. Which is nowhere near the EYF lemon trees. It's of the side..... sorta... kinda... JUST GET ON WITH IT!! Hiei, take your spot. Oh, and take this. gives Hiei a crappy plastic ax  
Hiei: Grrrr. goes over to spot holding crappy plastic ax  
Yusuke: walks right in front of him and points Oh look. A man. sniker Well, a man who wore a dress.  
Hiei: trys to kill Yusuke, but he can't move WAHMMERF GMMNAF?!? FYI: he can't move his mouth either  
ZC: Sorry, Hiei, but we knew you wouldn't stay in character. We put a spell on you that prevents you from moving. You know, like the rusted up Tinman dude? Anyway, the only way for you to move again is to squirt you with the stuff in that oil can points to oil can next to Hiei.  
Hiei: annoyed actually, more like pissed Hn.  
Ace: Yusuke, please just say your normal lines.  
Yusuke: Okay, but they won't make sense. ahem Look. A man made out of tin.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Yusuke: Are you talking to me?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Yusuke: He said "Hn", which I suppose translates to "Oil can.  
Kuwabara: What can oil do?  
Yusuke: Wha?  
Kuwabara: I mean- Oil can what?  
Kuwa'sCat: Bark. gives oil can to Yusuke  
Yusuke: Okay, I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he was talking about this. holds up can Uh... wait a minute. This next line sounds like an EYF wrote it.  
ZC: No, that's really in the script.  
Yusuke: Crap through clenched teeth Where do you want to be oiled first?  
EYFs: evil giggles  
Yusuke: Shut up!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kuwabara: He said "Hn" which translates to "I want to kill you all". Let's oil his mouth.  
Yusuke: Whatever you say. squirts stuff on Hiei's mouth  
Hiei: coughs That stuff tastes like shit.  
Ace: Sorry. Can we-  
EYF: pops out of nowhere Hold up! The Bubbley One wants us to stop this chapter now.  
Ace:What? The Bubbley One? Oh, you mean Botan. Wait a minute, we aren't letting you end this chapter! We're right in the middle of a scene.  
ZC: How did you know Botan is "The Bubbley One?  
Ace: She's all.... Well because.... She's bubbley! You know!  
ZC: No.  
EYF: Okay, I am ending the chapter. So there.  
ZC: Can you at least tell us WHY "The Bubbley One" wants you to end the chapter?  
EYF: No. I can not.  
Genkai: I can. She-  
EYF: Okay, end of chapter 5! 


	6. Ale the AlmightyWorkin for the EYFs

Ace: FINALLY! CHAPTER SIX!!!!!! Normal disclaimer junk.  
ZC: WHY DID WE TAKE SO LONG!  
Ace: Writers block.  
Hiei: Do you how long I've been standing here?  
Ace: snikers at evil plan to keep Hiei as a statue in her room  
Yusuke: Can we PLEASE get on with the stupid scene already?  
ZC: Okay, Hiei, you know your next line.  
Hiei: Oil my arms, please, oil my elbows.  
Ace: Is he actually in character? A miricle.  
ZC: Something's not right Yusuke: Yeah, something's fishy.  
Hiei: Whatever do you mean? blink blink (not cute blinks. Just...Hiei blinks  
Yusuke: Here Kuwabara, you oil him.  
EYFs: goes into a fit of giggles  
Hiei: glare  
Kuwabara: You guys think I can't do it, don't you? I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma can do everything! squirts oil  
Hiei: punches Kuwabara with now free arm  
Kuwabara: I think I'll take a nappy now. faints  
Ace: He may not be in character, but at least he hurt Kuwabara. Hiei's so kick-ass!  
Hiei: grabs oil can Thanks, I can take it from here. oils self  
Yusuke: trys to follow script Um... How did this happen to you? Hiei: points to Ace  
Yusuke: Well, you're perfect now.  
Hiei: Hn.  
ZC: Say your line!  
Hiei: Grrrr. I'm not perfect. I don't have a heart. Not that I care. Kurama: sipping coffee Are we almost to my scene?  
ZC: Yeah, are we almost to his scene?? I have the coolest costume for him!  
Kurama: Uh-oh.  
Ace: Well, we still have Hiei's song in this scene.  
Hiei: pupils shrink  
ZC: What, you don't like the idea of singing?  
Hiei: glares at directors I am NOT singing that baka ningen song.  
Ace: But-  
Hiei: glare  
Ace: Okay, okay!! Fine! Let's just go to Kurama's scene.  
ZC: YAY!  
Meanwhile, at the Evil Lair of Bubbley  
Botan: floating on her oar and dressed in black evil cackle So, they don't want Hiei to sing his song, eh? I can fix THAT!  
EYF21: What do you propose we do?  
Botan: The Directors/Writers are planing to broadcast the Genkai of Oz: A Yu Yu Hakusho parody on Fox. And-  
EYF37: Why Fox?  
Botan: HBO sucks. Anyway, instead of the Genkai of Oz, I'M going to air a DIFFERENT tape.  
EYF45: I have a question, Bubbley One. Why did you stop in the middle of the Tinman scene anyway?  
Botan: Two reasons. One, so I could edit this tape. And two, to piss off the readers and make them go away forever!  
EYF45: looks at YOU Doesn't seem to be working.  
Scene (number... um..) : Fox Scene.  
Kuwabara: Oh goodie, my favorite part! This my part to shown off my incredible signing voice!!! grabs kareoke micrphone  
ZC: Kuwabara, this isn't a song!  
Ace: Too late.  
Kuwabara: singing in an incredibly AWFUL singing voice. I mean, add nails on a chalkboard and Backstreet Boys and multiply it by a billion. That's how bad his voice is LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS, OH MY! LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS, OH MY! LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS, OH MY!  
Yusuke: plugging ears MY EARS!  
Hiei: puts on earmuffs to block sound  
Ace:EEEEEE!!!! HIEI'S SO CUTE WITH EARMUFFS!  
ZC: hits Ace You're too obsessed.  
Hiei:takes off earmuffs and bears through the incredicably horrible singing  
Kuwabara: LIONS AND TIGERS AND......uh......um.....I forgot the rest.  
Yusuke: stuffs a pilliow in Kuwabara's mouth  
Ace: Hey, now Kuwabara's down in the mouth. cracks up at own pathetic attempt at a joke  
EveryoneElse: falls on their face  
Kurama: in chibi fox costume perfectly in character Hah! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Which ones of yas first? I'll takes yas alls togethers if ya alls want. I'll fight ya' with one paws tied behind my back! I'll fight ya standing on one foot! I'll fight ya' with my eyes closed. Oh, pullin' a axe on me, eh?  
Hiei: shocked at Kurama's in-caracter-ness Not really.  
Kurama: Sneaking up on me, eh?  
Kuwabara: What?  
Ace: Okay, Kurama. Very good. But.... it's.... it's...... just not you.  
Kurama: Of course it's not me. I am acting.  
ZC: Well, you're a very good actor. Like when you act that you're losing a fight!! I mean, you're not ACTUALLY losing.  
Kurama: Heh heh. Yes. Acting.  
Hiei: Hn.  
ZC: But, I think that's enough acting for now. All you have to do is your song!  
Kurama: But they didn't have to sing!! points to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara  
ZC: They probably CAN'T sing.  
Ace: HEY! I bet Hiei can sing!  
Hiei: Hn.  
ZC: Oh yeah, what WOULD he sign?  
Ace: Uh... He would sign.... um... Actually, I can't imagine him signing.  
ZC: Right. So, Kurama. Will you pleeeease sign for me? sparkley eyes  
Kurama, a bit taken aback, blinked a few times. But then nodded solemly  
ZC: Yay! hands Kurama microphone  
Kurama: holds mic and begins to sign  
A Half an Hour Later  
The cast walks out of the forest scenery to the lounge. ZC is sparkly eyed, Ace is stunned, Hiei is.... normal, Yusuke is twiching convulsively, Kuwabara is on a stretcher carried by Keiko and Koenma (Yukina is checking up on his breathing which had become raspy)  
Kurama: er.. How was I?  
ZC: Words fail me! swoons  
Ace: It was stupendous! I loved it and I'm sure Hiei would have done just as good a job!  
Hiei: Hn. (translation: You're kidding right!?)

Yusuke: Are you kiding!? That was the single most DORKIEST things I've ever seen Kurama do.  
Kurama ;  
The cast is relaxing back stage while Ace and ZC woory themselves over the next scene  
Ace: This next one is totally in the hands of Botan... and... the EYFs! Bum Bum Buuum  
Zc: Hmmmm.  
scene fade out  
Botan's Castle OF EVIL  
Botan leans over a bright sphere  
Botan: evil cackle So they think I'm planning somehting evil do they? evil cackle again Well... THEY'RE RIGHT! EYF #22776 fetch me..... #1!  
EYF #22776: gasp But... but.. I know I'm all for yaoi with Kurama and Hiei... but... Ale? Ale the Almighty?  
¥Botan motions her oar towards the exit.¥ Botan: No argumants!  
EYF #22776 scurried along the corridors, dark and eerie, every wall decorated with the most famous EYFs of all time. To the EYFs this was their Royalty. The last of their royal blood was none other than the one called Ale. As EYF #22776 cowered before large oak door there was an abrupt shreik from inside. EYF #22776 pushed the door open. There, sitting in a seat of gold in a brightly lit room, was a high school student dressed in a flowing black cloak and held a mirror in front of her. The mirror had images of a yaoi torture scene, where the ear-piercing shriek had come from  
Ale: Ah. Has Botan the Bubbly sent you?  
EYF #22776: nod It-It-I-It-It-I-I-It-It was... handed to you to do the... to do the... to do the.  
Ale grimaced and held her mirror in front of the EYFs face. A scene showed a scene with Heero and Duo of Gundam Wing. The sheets closley wrapped around them, the sweat serving as an adhesive. Heero's hands were gripped tightly onto Duo's waist. Duo was in a squat position in front of Heero. Heero used is muscular legs to  
EYF #22776: lets out a scream of "beyond terror" from the scene where Heero had used his legs to do something beyond sickness in yaoi Miss-Miss Ale... weird all Oogled out eyes stared into space The bubbly one commands it that you.. you do the poppy scene.  
Ale: pouts People think that just because I wrote that one fic that Im and EYF! Argh, well, I have a reputation to uphold. Please, lead my to the Bubbly One's chamber and I shall do my worst!  
scene fades out  
We find our heros still in the break room  
Yusuke: Go on Hiei.... say it. Say it.  
Hiei: No.  
Kuwabara: You know you waaant to.  
Hiei: No.  
Kurama: Say it. Saaaaay it.  
Hiei: FINE! GO FISH!  
Hiei crossed his arms with his cards in his right hand, slid back in his chair and did the "Hiei Pout". Well, the "Hiei Pout" isn't really a pout at all its more of a, " I didn't want to say it- But what is the point in arguing with idiots..." and then to top it all off a " I shall glare at you now glares at you now" Kurama pulled up a 3 of hearts and Yusuke asked Kuwabara if he had any Kings  
Kuwabara: I Bust so... hit me and Ill raise you fifty for that Los Angeles Dodgers Baseball Card.  
all silent with odd expressions made at Kuwabara  
Kurama: sighs I suppose we should find ZC and Ace before they think of something else for us to do besides the next scene.  
Hiei and the rest nodded as they lay down their cards and went off in search of ZC and Ace. And they found them almost instantly  
ZC: There you are! We've been looking all over.  
Ace: We bought Shock Collars!  
Yusuke: What?  
Hiei: Hn?  
Kurama: Please say that comment was completley random and had absolutley nothing to do with our next scene.  
Ace: That comment was not completley random and has absoltley everything to so with your next scene.  
Kurmama: groan  
ZC: These shock collars will protect you from at least SOME yaoi seasonings they decide to sprinkle on the poppy feild. Ace nods and slipped on the "Acme" shock collars around each of their necks  
Ace: Give them a try!  
Kuwabara: WHAT?  
Ace: Give them a try!  
ZC pulled out a magical wand for fanfic writers and swooshed it through the air  
Yusuke: I see.... his normal animated style turns to that of doujinshi, black and white and very... eh.... pretty? though I must say close up on eyes that seem perfect this gives me perfect chance to tell Kuwabara how I feel...close up on moist steaming lips  
Kuwabara: What the hell!? Yusuke snap out of it! OH GAWD!  
Yusuke leaned forward and embraced Kuwabara, who was pertrified with horror, and drew him close to his lips  
Ace: crossing her fingers  
Ace: Oh god let this work, else I'll be scarred for life. everyone else had turned their eyes away, Hiei's face was turning green  
Seconds befoer Yusuke's bewitched self could set a landmark for sick fanfics everywhere a large jolt went through his collar. Zapping him back to his normal animation, which was now charred and black  
Yusuke: Thank....... god.... cough of black smoke  
Ace: Good... good. excelent. Now Hiei your tur.  
But Hiei has disappered leaving a note behind  
I'll be back for the next scene... maybe. I can't endure to look at that. On the off chance that the insane Ace would ask me to do the same nauseating thing, I'm not saying where I'm going. (Ace: Heh, heh.) -Hn.  
Hiei  
ZC: Oh well, now that we're all set let's go to the ...er... set!  
Scene Fade out  
Evil Yaoi Castle  
Ale: Hm? Well, those "Acme" collars won't hold a finger against my dark magics! lets out a laugh of ... something besides a cackle We'll see. Hm? Why do ZC and Ace... those names.. so familliar.  
EYF #33768: Misstress Ale, the Almighty Bubbly one thinks this chapter has gone on long enough.  
Ale: Understood. Come my minions! many a little realistic doll of anime bishoujo and bishounen, no doubt used in fanfic plotting, come flying out of the crakcs in the walls..... Kinda like those dust sprites from Totoro  
LilVash: Endings are always kinda sad.  
LilMillie: WWWAAAAHHH! Did it have to end so soon?  
LilKenshin: Indeed, it is not the most favorable of activities but it needs to be done, that it does.  
Lil-Inuyasha: Let's just get this over with!  
LilSumomo(Plum): On my count now! pulls out large whistle TWEET! TW-TWEEET! Heave Ho!  
A large black screen falls down and ... well... that's the end.  
------------End of Chapter 6-  
Ace: I HATE is when they do this! Its like they just ends it so suddenly.  
ZC: still all heart eyed from Kenshin's "that it does" line Yea, but It wouldn't have been much of the rest of this chapter if I were to write it... All my creative writing juices have run out.  
Ace: How so?  
ZC: Well let's look at creativness and crowd lovingness like a sponge. pulls down a few sponges, and a pointer to point at them with You see our first chapters are reasonably soggy, not out of control, but still a very good fic an a crowd pleaser.  
Ace: Wher's those things come fro?  
ZC: Pay attention! 20 points from Gryffindor! As I was saying. These sponges are reasobly soggy with the waters of creativity. points at the sponge on the far right. (or left if your reading this fanfic manga style! .) Now this chapter started out nice and soggy...... now look at the bottom. It's starting to dry up.  
Ace: Um?  
ZC: The point I'm trying to make is that I'm running low on juics and this conversation right now is a last minute burst. Now we have to end this chapter's follow-up comments now before the EYFs gain conrol of this portion too!  
Ace: All right. Can I please have my points back now?  
ZC: Sigh 20 points to Gryffindor for being.... annoying.  
Ace: HEY!  
And thus ends this Chapter... Don't forget to review.. ZC grabs wand.... Or else... You'll be making out with Kuwabara before you can say Ale'sGoingToDoHerWorstInTheNextChapterOfGenkaiOfOz!.. So yea.  
Also as a teensyweensymeensyfleensy reminder email: - To email - To email ZimmyChild(ZC). Email her, now, because she's starting to feel left out... Zc: I thought we were a team Ace! Writing together. sniffle I'm going to have some pretend Sake now since I;m under the drinking age...... 


	7. In Which There's an Actual Plot

Wow. It's been like, a gabagillion years, I know. We're really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. BUT GOO HAS RETURNED!! (Goo being "Genkai of Oz") Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.  
Ace: Where did my darling Hiei go? Waaaaa! cries  
ZC: Remember the good ol' days when you used to be in denial?  
Ace: Or bad ol' days depending on how you look at it. Back then he really could kill me; I wasn't a fic writer.  
Zc: Ah, yes, the day you brought Hiei home on a chain collar.  
Ace: Yea, thank god for sweet snow.  
ZC: Shall we get on with the chapter?  
Ace: Oui Oui!  
Hiei: .  
Ace: YAY! When'd you get here?  
Hiei.  
Kurama: He doesn't want you to know that he heard the word "sweet snow" and came running.  
Hiei: deep blush yet still fuming....hn.  
ZC: Alright, alright, we're doing the poppy scene. Don't forget to skip.  
Ace: With smiles!  
Cast: grooooan  
In Evil Yaoi Castle  
Ale: A-hah! So, you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then!ÊI'll take care of you now instead of later! Hah!ÊWhen I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz, no, the entire WORLD! And now, my beauties! heehee  
Something with passion in it, IÊthink. With passion in it, and attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell! Yaoi!ÊYaoi! Yaoi will put them to sleep........ with each other! evil laugh  
(You would have to read the actuall script to truly appretiacte this)  
In the poppy feild  
Ace: And.... rolling!  
Yusuke: with sarcasm Oh, whoopee! The emerald city, gordeous, simply gorgeous.  
Hiei: Almost as gorgeous as Kurama's green eyaye-aye-aye! Dammit!  
ZC: It's as we feared... the yaoi is strong in the poppies. I mean, I knew there was supposed to be a spell and all that.  
Ace: Yea, but it's only supposed to make them go to sleep.... GO TO SLEEP?  
ZC&Ace: OH CRAP! Ace: Get Yukina, she needs to do her snow thing.  
ZC: But it's not in the script... waaaiiit... IT IS IN THE SCRIPT!  
Ace: Oh My GOD! We're saved! ZC and Ace are busy dancing singing: We're saved! Yay! We're saved, like in the script  
Meanwhile, Yusuke is trying to resist the evil tempatations created by the poppies  
Yusuke: Come.. to me my... lov- ZAP! uuhhh.... Thanks... cough Hiei: Your mine Kitsune! Make lovve to meeeee- zzzzaaaapapappapppzzzaappzpzppapapappzpzpazpapzpzpzpzzzaaaaaaaaap Hiei is totally black and twitches.... kuso.  
Ace: Oh.. yea... I set it on extra harsh for Hiei... Kurama too.  
Kurama: is about to jump on Hiei SHZOOOOOOOOM! BANG! Kurama's charred body lays in the flowers uh... cough Im..never...ever....taking this off.  
Ale: hiding in bushes Why are those collars so resistent to my poppies?  
Yukina's face appears above the poppy feild. She waves her sparkly wand and smiles. heehee It starts to snow. Hiei starts sweat dropping from saying something like THAT to Kurama  
Kuwabara: Hiei stop sweatdropping, you'll rust yourself. Hiei: Tooo erfin laahte.....barka is rusted so his speech is impeded  
Kurama: Tosses oil can from a distance  
ZC: Go oil 'im Ace.  
Ace: Aye-Aye!  
ZC sits back looking around. She looks over towards the bushes and sees Ale there with a pouch filled to the rim with evil yaoi magic  
ZC: HEY! You! Get back here. just about to take down Ale when she sees her face Ale?  
Ale: ZimmyChild?  
ZC: What? How? Where? What!!?????? Why are you doing this? Traitor?  
Ale: No, but I was employed by Botan the Bubbly so I had to. I'm not really an EYF. I kinda think it's funny, though.  
ZC: The plot thickens!  
ZC helps Ale up dusting off her gown. Hiei and Kurama both gawk at Ale, then point at ZC  
Hiei: Traitor!  
Kurama: Double crosser!  
Yusuke: Girl!  
Keiko: slaps and walks off Why I never.  
Ace: Ale?  
Ale: Ace is here to? ZC: Yup.  
Ace: So, Ale, how's the random?  
Ale: You'd never know till that prefixed tongue came up to smell you.  
ZC: I thought it was the other way around.  
Ale: Only in German my friend... only in German.  
Karasu pops out of the bushes  
Karasu: Ah, Ale. The Almighty Botan of the Bubble asked me to come here.  
Ace: whispers to ZC How many names does Botan have now?  
Ale: Why?  
Karasu: You're little laugh unemployed. Im taking your spot... as EYF #1 Ale: What? You? EYF?  
Karasu: EEvil YYaoi FFanguy! winks at Kurama Heeey Kurama.  
Kurama: OH GOD NO! Traitors! Traitors all of you!  
Ale: Then what am I?  
Karasu: Your being taken to the Emerald City... where your kind of people live. Ace: What are you talking about? The Emerald City is full of yaoi lovers?  
Ale: I told you guys: I'm not a yaoi type person, er, well not HieixKurama at least. I really only did that one fic as a joke.  
Karasu: And that's precisley why your going there. Now Im poofing all of you to the front gates. Except maybe, my dearest little kitsune with lovely red locks.  
Kurama: starts screaming and clings to Hiei's cloak  
Hiei: EH-HEM!? Kurama screams again and clings to Ale instead  
Ale: AH?  
Karasu: Hmph! I'll get you... soon! POOF  
At the front gates  
Ale: Kurama still clinging to her Er? Kurama, circulation to my leg is necessary.  
Kurama: shudder-shudder Don't let him get me.  
Hiei: Shouldn't you bakas ring the bell or something?  
Ace: Why is the city closed? I mean we shouldn't have to knock or anything. Come on, it's not like it's their house. It's a TOWN.  
ZC: It's in the script.  
Ace: Well, we're not exactly following the script, are we? Since when are EYFs, lemon trees, chibi fox costumes, Koorimes with runs in their stockings-  
Yukina: But I didn't have a run in my stocking.  
Everyone (except Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara): almost silent laughter  
Hiei: takes out kantana  
Everyone: shuts up  
Kuwabara: confused I don't understand.  
ZC: What else is new? Anyway, Just ring the stupid bell.  
Yusuke: Fine, Miss Bossy. rings bell  
Girl: pokes head out Who rang that bell?  
Yusuke: Just let us in.  
Girl: Can't you rea- stares wide-eyed at group OH MY GOD!! IT'S YOU!! goes inside Guys, guys!! They're here!! Open the doors! Hurry!  
DifferentVoices: We're hurrying, we're hurrying! Is it really them? I can't believe it!  
Group: look at the door confused-like  
Girl:Welcome! Welcome! Wowohmygodit'sreallyKuramaandHieiandthey'restandinginfrontofmeIcan'tbelieveit!  
Ace: Uhh...Are you the Emerald City citizens?  
Girl: Well, not really. Explaination time! puts on teacher costume Everyone in this thriving community is an Obssessed Fangirl (OF). And there's different kinds, too. Mostly Hiei Obssessed Fangirls (HOFs) and Kurama Obssesed Fangirls (KOFs). There's a few Yusuke Obssessed Fangirls (YOFs), a couple of Koenma Obssessed Fangirls (aka Baby Obssessed Fangirls (BOFs)), and two Kuwabara Obssessed Fangirls (aka Stupid Obssessed Fangirls (SOFs)). When we heard you were starting this fic, we moved in! We were hoping to meet all y'all AND HERE YOU ARE!! takes off teacher costume  
OF#6: What's even better is that we're characters! In the story!! How cool!  
ZC: Hold up, Missy. We're not going to make you all characters. pulls out Fanfic Writer Rules book See, says right here. "To be a character, one must have a name and have a personality"  
OF#6: I have PLENTY of personality! Truckloads of personality! My personality can fill a football field three times! And my name is Bl-  
Ace: Hold up! Listen, we don't have the time or patience to make you all characters.  
OFs: Awwwwww.  
ZC: Listen, we have to get this scene done with, then Genkai can do her thing, and then..... well, let's just get this over with. Okay, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kura- wait, where's Kurama? And Hiei? They're gone!  
Ace: Crap! You don't think the EYFs?  
OF#948: Don't worry. EYFs can not enter this domain, and their magic doesn't work here.  
Ace: 'Kay that's all good. But we still don't know were Hiei and Kurama are. Okay, Yusuke, Kuwabara, split up and search for them. Yusuke? Kuwabara? ARG?! Our characters are disappearing as fast as magician assistants!  
Ale: Don't fret. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken away by some OFs.  
Near Yusuke  
YOF#25: You're awesome!  
Yusuke: I know. I'm the best.  
YOF#11:You're so strong, too.  
Yusuke:Ohhh, yeah. These are my kind of ladies.  
Keiko: slaps Yusuke How about ME, you blithering idiot! You know, the person who SAVED YOUR BODY from becoming burnt lump of DEATH.  
And over by Kuwabara  
SOF#1: I don't see why people hate you!  
SOF#2: Yeah, you're really nice! The others just don't appriciate you.  
Kuwabara: Well, thanks, but your statements would comfort me more if you weren't both blonde.  
MEANWHILE in a dimly lit room  
KOF#53872: Oh wow! Oh wow! Kurama's atually going to talk to us!  
HOF#1314: I know, Hiei-sama, too!  
(coughLookatthenumberonacalculatorupside-downcough)  
HOF#153:SHH! They're starting.  
Kurama and Hiei step up on a conviently placed stage  
Kurama: ahem Hello.  
KOFs:cheering like crazed radishs Okay, so radishes can't cheer, so sue me Wait, no, don't sue me. I have a disclaimer HA! still cheering  
Kurama: holds up hand for silence  
KOFs: silence  
Kurama: I am sure most of you, if not all of you, know the dire situation we are in. At this moment, EYFs are plotting our unearthly demise.  
KOFsHOFs: let out sounds of disgust and hate Ewww. Yuk. EYFs are so nasty!  
Kurama: Most of those EYFs are fanfic writers, and thus Hiei and I, being characters, can not harm them.  
KOFsHOFs: these are all different people, it's not like they're saying this in unison That's so unfair!! EYFs should die!!! Why did you guys call us here? Yes, oh mighty ones, what can we do to help?  
Kurama: We called you here because we have learned a very important fact. You, the OFs, are mostly fanfic writers and NOT characters. And you have the power to DESTROY the EYFs.  
KOFsHOFs: YAAY!! ALRIGHT!! chanting DESTROY EYFS! DESTROY EYFS! DESTROY EYFS!  
Hiei: Silence!  
Everyone: silence  
Kurama: But that's not all. We also need-  
door opens to room  
ZC: THERE you guys are!! Ace, they're in here!  
Ace: Finally! 'Kay guys, hurry up! We need to do the next scene. OFs, too, you can be extras.  
Kurama and Hiei reluctantly leave and OFs follow  
In Evil Yaoi Castle  
Botan: looking in crystal ball Drats! They have found a loophole in my plan!! We can't let them destroy my army!  
Karasu: Do not worry. For they have also missed one important fact. If the OFs are not characters, then neither are the EYFs.  
Botan: HAH! Perfect! Bring me the EYF in charge of our army. We have a war to wage!! Oh, and also. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER! NAR-NE-NAR-NE-NAR-NEEE!  
End of Chapter 7  
Genkai: For being the title character, I don't have to do much work. 


End file.
